


I'm in Love With You

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders convinces Nathaniel to share his secret with their Warden Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my main Anders and June piece. This is basically my au version where all three are in a relationship together. June and Anders are still married in this one.

“You love her don’t you?” Anders watched his very pregnant wife try to train the recruits. He had tried stopping her, in fact he still had the bruises to prove it, but she insisted that she was still capable.

“What are you on about, Anders?” Nathaniel frowned. Anders was right of course, Nathaniel didn’t want to admit it, to either Anders or himself, but he began to fall in love with the Warden Commander.

“June. I’m not bothered by it, I’m more bothered that you won’t admit to it.” Anders didn’t look away from his wife. She grew grumpier the further into her pregnancy she got and soon people were saying Nathaniel’s temperament was rubbing off on her.

“If you hang around Grumpy for too long, you’ll begin to look alike.” Oghren teased.

“I care for her, yes, but I’m not in love with her.” Nathaniel shifted. “I can’t be, she’s yours.” Nathaniel muttered.

“She’s not mine, Nate. I don’t own her, if anything, she owns us.” 

Nathaniel laughed in agreement. He began to play with his bow, something he did when he was nervous. Anders reached out and stopped him. He had a way of calming people down, unfortunately he also had a way of pissing them off. Try as he might, Anders couldn’t get Nathaniel to admit to his feelings for June.

“Are you afraid to say it in case she doesn’t feel the same?” Anders finally hit the nail on the head. Nathaniel feared the rejection of his commander. How could he face her after her rejection?

“I can’t speak for her, but there is no harm in admitting you love her.” Anders pressed.

“She knows I love her.” Nathaniel’s temper flared.

“Andraste’s tits Nathaniel, either you do it or I will!” This time it was Anders that had exploded, drawing everyone’s attention.

“For fuck’s sake, Anders.” Nathaniel began to storm off when he heard June calling out to him. He paused, lowering his head in shame.

“Nate, what are you two arguing about now?” She looked at him and then at her husband.

Anders made sure to look around for any potential eavesdroppers. “It seems our grumpy lover is dealing with some issues that he refuses to address. Maybe you can get him to open up, or maybe you can open up for him.” Anders winks at her suggestively. June rolled her eyes at him and looked at Nathaniel.

“Nate?”

“Yes, m’lady?” Nathaniel responded in his usual manner without realizing what he had done. June blushed like a young girl who was being addressed by her crush. “Heh, I see it still works on you.” Nathaniel chuckled.

“There you go, smiling again.” Anders puffed his chest out as if he were the reason that Nathaniel finally cracked a smile.

“What do you want to tell me?” June was concerned that something was wrong and she didn’t want to be kept in the dark. Anders excused himself not wanting to be further dragged into it. Nathaniel was either going to take Anders’s advice or ignore it altogether, and at that point Anders didn’t care.

“This is a private matter, m’lady.” The more he said it the calmer he became. It was as seeing the softer side of June was giving him the courage he needed.

The two walked back inside and headed to his room, far away from Anders and his ridiculous comments. Nathaniel closed the door behind her and paced back and forth nervously. He couldn’t seem to calm himself down. He thought he could do it, but now the two were alone in his room and it had become real. “June, I…uh, well…I need to confess something to you. We’ve been intimate for quite sometime.” Nathaniel paused to look at her face, hoping to read her expression. But instead of the coy blushing from earlier, there was concern. “Listen, Anders confronted me outside about this, he told me I should address it; that it was only fair for you to know. I refused and well, that lead to the outburst.” Nathaniel cracked his knuckles.

June began to frown, she didn’t like long stories, she rather have him come out and say it. “Nathaniel, I’m bound to have this child before you tell me aren’t I?”

“Sorry, you have to realize that this is all new to me. This arrangement between all three of us. I love you two. It just seems that now…I’m in love with you.”

June’s eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on her face. “Maker, I never thought I’d hear you admit it.”

“Wait, what?” Nathaniel was taken back by her comment.

“Nate, I suspected as much for quite some time. I just felt that you’d eventually tell me. It seems that Anders felt you needed a push.” 

“Maker, am I that obvious?” Nathaniel panicked thinking about what the rest of the Keep might think.

“Only to us, my warden.” she smiled at him devilishly. “If it makes you feel better, Anders doesn’t have a problem with it.”

“Yes, I picked up on that.” He walked over to his bed and sat down. “Maker, I forgot to offer you a seat. You should be sitting not me.” Nathaniel stood up and offered a seat to his lover.

“It’s okay, Nate.” June waddled to his bed. “I’m more concerned about the standing up from being seated part.”

“I can always help you.” Nathaniel offered.

“You always take good care of me and that’s why I keep you around. Well, that and the sex.”

“Glad to be of service m’lady.” Nathaniel cracked a smile as he relaxed.

June grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed. She turned to face him, “I love you, Nathaniel Howe, with all my heart.” She looked at him as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. “I’ve waited just as long as you have to say it, but Maker, I do love you.” She leaned forward capturing his lips in hers and for the first time in a while they had some time alone.

“I love you too, June.”


End file.
